The Sun, The Sea And the Disney
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: It's almost the end of the summer break, so Jasmine arranges a surprise vist to Ariel at the beach, dragging our reluctant Mulan with them. When Mulan stands up to a gang of chavs and gets thrown into the sea, Shang, dived to her rescue. Afterward they argued all about it though little do they know they are about to find out things about eachother that they never knew before.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun, The Sea and The Disney

Chapter 1

The Sun And The Sea

Like all other breaks, it makes you think you would get all the time in the world for anything but before you know your back inside the classroom. There was only three weeks left of the summer, Ariel stared out at the sparkling blue ocean as it flowed back and fourth on the beach. She had a great vacation with her dad and sisters but she couldn't wait to go back to school so she can see my friends again. She wondered what how they had spended their summer?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The beach?" Mulan mumbled in her usual half asleep mood, as she sloped the oatty porridge in her mouth. "Mulan eat properly or hang up!" Fa Li snapped and much to her annoyance Mulan rubbed off the remains of the porridge from her face. "Mulan haven't I taught you anything? Don't clean your face with your hand!" Fa Li snapped again but got the same response. She sighed in frustration as she watched her awkward daughter wonder off from the dinning room, "I don't know what I'm going to do with her," she muttered. "You know she could be worse," Grandma Fa said both Fa Zhou and Fa Li stared at the elderly woman as if she had gone mad. "I mean it's not like she's gotten into drugs or possibly worse Justin Beiber," she pointed out.

Mulan paced around the house going in and out of rooms as she talked to Jasmin on the phone. "How could you forget? we've planned this for weeks" Jasmin said still suprised that Mulan would have forgotten. "So you tell me this now?" Mulan sighed as she had no idea how she was going to get there, "I'll send Belle to pick you up it won't take long and it's only for weekend we're visting Ariel."

"Right see you there," Mulan said then entered her room to pack her things when Mushu and Crik-kee crept in curiously. "What was that about?" Mushu asked as he climbed up on her bed "I forgot I was going to the beach with my friends today," Mulan sighed already exhausted. "Is Shang one of those friends?" Mushu smirked cheekily, "shut up" Mulan glared at her gaurdian ever since she had met Shang he always teased her about him.

"Who are you talking to Mulan?"

She groaned when she heard her mom's voice they still hadn't gotten over the argument from when Mulan had cutted her hair, "just Jasmin she was reminding me that we're supposed to be visting Ariel today" Mulan replied. "How long are you going to be?" Fa Li asked, "two days Belle's going to be coming over to pick me up" Mulan told her, "two days? you said you was just visting Ariel" Fa Li stared at her. "Yeah at the beach," Mulan sighed it was one of those times where her mom would get on her nervs by asking a load of questions. "What beach? there's no sea around here" Fa Li once again asked, "it's not really far" Mulan shrugged "where are you going?" Fa Li glared suspiously, Mulan sighed as she zipped up her bag. "Somewhere in Californa. . . moma I'll be fine," Mulan groaned she hated it when her mom pulled the face, "where are you going?"

"I dunno moma but it's only for the weekend," Mulan told her "hmm. . . . well keep your phone on you I'll be ringing you up" Fa Li handed Mulan her old Nokia, "I know moma once again I'll be fine, don't worry" Mulan sighed as she finshed off her packing.

Belle carefully parked her bike by the start gate before she walked towards the house, "here goes nothing," she sighed then knocked the door and waited for Mulan to come out, only to find Fa Zhou. "Is Mulan home?" Belle asked nervously as he stared back at her, "I'm Belle Mulan's friend from school" Belle tried again this can't be the wrong house it's the exact address where I banged into Mulan on her first day. Maybe he doesn't understand English yet, "Mulan Belle's here!" Fa Zhou turned around as he called out to his daughter, "coming papa!" Mulan panted as if she had just ran half a marathon.

"Are you ready Mulan?" Belle asked she still felt nervous from meeting Fa Zhou, "as I'll ever be" Mulan laughed slightly, Belle glanced at her watch and realized how late they were. "Ah Mulan it's getting late we have to hurry!" Belle rushed to her bike while Mulan ran after her all the way to the train station.

Many hours later they finally arrived at the beach it started off as a good day. . . .

"Mulan is that you?" Ariel asked as she walked up to her a little confused, "yeah we just came by to see you" Mulan shrugged, "what happened to your hair? you had it so lush before!" Ariel exclaimed clearly didn't like the new change in her friend's hair. "A kid threw gum at me while I was in Beijing, I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge so I just cut it all off" Mulan said carelessly.

"Here Ariel the breeze is amazing up here come on up!" Adella, Ariel's fourth oldest sister called out to her from high above a tall cliff. "It's dangerous up there be careful!" Attina, the oldest of the Water sisters, warned them "we're always careful sis we're not kids anymore!" Ariel said as she climbed up the cliff along with Mulan, "when you go to college that's when you stop being a kid!" Attina laughed as she laid down on the soft sand.

Ariel, Mulan, Adella, Arista, Adrina, Aquata, Alana and Jasmine sat comfortably at the cliff top as the cool wind blowed through their hair while they watched everyone hang around together on the sand below. "Wow a jack pot of chicks aren't we lucky?" a male voice came from behind the girls, at first they thought it was Gaston but when they turned around they saw it wasn't him in fact it wasn't any guy they knew.

"Go away," Jasmine hissed "ooh I like them fiesty!" one of the other guys laughed there was about five of them all together, all of them were strangers. They were like a pack of hyenas, Jasmine tried to keep herself as far as possible from them as one tried to grab at her thin waist, "don't be scared babe we just want to show you girls a good time" the second guy smirked at her. "You can't be here this is a private beach!" Ariel tried to tell them but non of them listened, "ah do I have to do everything around here?" Mushu muttered under his breath as he jumped out of Mulan's hood but before he could of gotten anywhere near the strange boys Mulan decided to take matters into her own hands. She threw a bunch of angry crabs at them while the girls made a run for it but Mulan couldn't of ran away fast enough, the leader of the gang grabbed Mulan by her hood and dragged her to the edge of the cliff.

"Your going down freak!" he snapped now as he pushed her over the cliff edge, "Shang help!" Ariel cried when he looked up his heart skipped a beat as Mulan dropped into the sea before Shang could of started to run. "Mulan!" he screamed as he dived into the water himself, he tried to feel for Mulan since he couldn't see her, Shang hoped he would find her quick as he wasn't sure he could hold his breath much longer. When he finally found her, he lifted her into his strong arms and carried her back to the shore.

"Are you guys okay?" Hercules asked "we took their I.D cards and told them to leave," Attina said in a serious tone "a doctor will be coming over in a minute," just then Mulan awoke as she struggled out of Shang's arms "I don't need a doctor I'm fine." There was a moment of silence as the group stared at the frustrated look on Shang's face, "what did you think you were doing?" he hissed. "I had to do something Shang, they wouldn't go away!" Mulan barked "that's no excuse you idiot! Don't forget your a girl!" Shang yelled. "I know I'm a girl but that's not the point Shang, I was there I had to do-" Mulan shouted back until she got cut off, "risk your life? get yourself killed! How does that help anybody?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun, The Sea And The Disney

Chapter 2

For the rest of the evening Shang didn't talk to Mulan and Mulan didn't talk to Shang.

"Come on Shang, you can't stay mad at Mulan forever" John tried to reason with his stubborn friend but clearly didn't work, "she could of been killed!" Shang growled. "Yeah but you should know Mulan by- wow" John's voice trailed off when he saw Mulan in a beautiful pink and white kimono dress that looked very cute on her. "Where did the dress come from?" Pocahontas asked "moma must of stuffed it in when I wasn't looking," Mulan shrugged and sat herself at the table.

Over dinner there was a long silence "well this is akward," Jasmin sighed as she tucked into her fish supper. "One of them are going to crack in a minute" Aladdin said as he watched Mulan add more fish to her plate as though she just did it to annoy Shang. "Don't you think you've had enough already?" Shang glared at her as she just slightly smirked, "so now your talking to me" and that's when she snapped "I'm off" he said and stormed off.

"That went well," Belle sighed "but you really scared us back there Mulan."

"Huh?" Mulan dropped her knife and fork onto the table as she glanced around at all the serious faces around her "you were scared?" she asked surprised that they even cared. "You got thrown off a cliff and if you died who do you think would get the blame from your parents?" John asked. "It wasn't Shang's fault" Mulan said, "they wouldn't know that and since your now dating he is expected to look out for you" John told her. Mulan looked down sadly at the table, she knew what her parents were like and they would of blamed Shang if she had drowned to death.

"I'm really sorry you guys," Mulan appolized, "thanks but it's not us you need to say sorry to" Flyn pointed out "but if it makes you feel any better we forgive you," Ariel said Mulan sighed again, "it doesn't. . . . ah damn" she gulped as she felt the fish climb itself back up in her body and ran straight to the nearest bathroom.

A while after she was done she wondered around the villa to find Shang's room, she wondered around the corridor of the many bedrooms til she gotten to the back one at the end of the hall.

"Hey Shang-"

"Shang's not here," said a dark deep kind of voice which sent chills down her spine, "s- s- sorry!" Mulan panicked as she bowed in front of the stranger. "Don't worry it's only me," the male voice replied, confused Mulan straightend up and stared at him as he removed his large purple hood as he shown his long, thick and glossy brown hair.

"Adam?" Mulan's eyes widened then narrowed, he was always known as 'The Beast' why would he want to come to Ariel's with us?

"You sure scared them all back there," Adam said as he picked up a glass bottle of lemonade and took a sip. "I panicked when I saw those guys touching Ariel and Jasmine-" Mulan was about to get herself in a state again when suddenly the lights vanished.

"What's going on?" Mulan asked as her shoulders tensed in fear, Adam slightly kneeled down to her height level and stared right into her black eyes, "if you want to you could pay me back with your body."

At that moment Mulan's eyes widened again in shock but before she could of said or do anything she was already pinned down onto his bed!

"So you really think that there's no differance between the two. . . sexes?" Adam whispered as he moved his face close to her's and sqaushed her body tighter to frighten her more. "You won't do it Adam, your not like that. . . you know you wouldn't gain anything from doing this," Mulan said calmly, which really surprised him as he expected her to scream for Shang.

"What's so funny?" Mulan asked more confused then she was before, so he wasn't going to rape me? "Your a funny girl Mulan. . . most girls would of screamed" Adam chuckled and when he looked back at Mulan he bursted out in laughter. The laughter soon died out when the door opened, "hey Adam Belle-" Shang's voice trailed off when he noticed Mulan there, laid under Adam on the bed.

"You jerk," Shang growled as he tightened his hands into fists, "yeah whatever" Adam muttered as he pushed past Shang for them to argue yet again. There was a long difficult silence silence between them until Mulan spoke up in attempt to explain herself, "Shang it wasn't what it looked like-" and that's when he blew again. "Really? so why were you in bed together!" Shang yelled, Mulan froze as she tried to think up a different way to tell him. "Nevermind, it's been a long day you should just go back to bed" Shang sighed as he made his way out of the room when a loud thunder clap echoed from outside.

Frightend Mulan grabbed a hold of his shirt, "huh?" Shang turned around he had never seen Mulan like this but just as she letted go of him another clap blasted she screamed. "Mulan, calm down" Shang whispered as he tried to help her out but it just seemed to of made her worse as she climbed into Adam's closet.

"Mulan are you scared of thunder?" Shang asked, no she's like this because I shouted at her, he thought sarcasticly, "It's okay. . . . I'm used to being locked inside by myself," Mulan mumbled, "by yourself?" Shang said he froze for a moment as he thought about what she had just said. "You've always had to look out for yourself. . . that's why you never came to any of us for help when it happened, I understand now Mulan you can come out now" Shang told her and then as soon as the third thunder clap went off Mulan leaped out of the closet and into his arms.

While that was happening the others had a meeting at the corridor of bedrooms, "are you sure it was a good idea to leave them on their own like this?" Belle asked worried that they might of lost their tempers and start to really hurt eachother. "She's with her 'Prince Charming' what's the worst that could happen?" Phoebus joked as he opened the door to a strange surprise.

On the floor in front of them, Mulan sat down on crossed legged with her eyes covered by a peice of black cloth and bits of cotton stuffed in her ears, "you nasty pervert" John and Phoebus said as they glared at their friend. "Eh?" Mulan spun around forgetting the fact she was blind folded, "Flyn what-" Rapunzel turned to Flyn but he didn't even want to of waited for her to finsh that question as he knew exactly what it was. "Oh trust me you wouldn't wanna know," Flyn replied, "it's a bad thing then" Rapunzel asked "yep real bad" Flyn said, "shut up I'm not a pervert!" Shang snapped. "Then why is Mulan all blind and deaf?" Jasmine asked as she untied the cloth and pulled out the cutton, "I was trying to help her overcome her fear of thunder!" Shang barked. "Uh huh, yeah right" Phoebus rolled his eyes as he turned along with the others to leave Adam's room.

Early Monday morning the gang packed up their bags and into the boot of the Waters family bus since Triton had offered them a lift home.

"Watch yourself now Mulan, esspecially when your alone with Li" Phoebus joked as she entered the bus, "hey it wasn't like that at all!" Shang yelled as he was so easy to wind up. "Yeah right, I can't believe I almost let you get away with it," Mulan teased even though she knew herself that his intentions were nothing like S.N.M but even she couldn't of resisted to tease him. "I wasn't doing anything wrong I was trying to help you!" Shang shouted and just then the bus started to move away.

"Really guys! Quit messing with me and stop the bus!"


End file.
